


The Onlookers

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: My Bleach Big Bang work (inc Bings) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Bing #2, Gen, Nanao disproves of everything, Ouija Board, Supernatural - Freeform, WSRA Shenanigans, Woman's Shinigami Association, and Unohana turns a blind eye, comedic, interferring spirits, mildly spooky, supernatural prompt, while Rangiku is unapologetically herself, works on the discword assumption that humans choose not to see the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: The WSRA intridues on a seance - shenanigans ensue





	The Onlookers

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, couple of points before we begin...
> 
> Firstly , I wrote this fic around the idea that humans can't see spirits in the living realm because they choose not to see them rather than because they don't exist. (like with Death in the Discworld series). Might be worth keeping in mind as you read.  
> Also, as the dialogue was becomming difficult to keep track of, I have used itallics to indicate when the group are speaking and just usual typset for the WSRA. I hope that helps things make sense. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“Is there anybody there?”_

The question met empty air, stagnating in a room over packed with furniture and bric-a-brac. It was a room too small and too old for its inhabitants; filled with chintz, stinking of must and packed with mementos from too many years ago to count. The ones brave enough to speak this summons waited as patiently as they could for an answer; bright eyed and breath bated, a nondescript glass pressed too hard against an infamous board. The group were an eager lot, perhaps too eager and far too curious to discover if anything would actually come of their boldness.  There were four of them. All young, all with too much naivety to have any kind of clue what they were getting into or the possible consequences. To them, it was a grand adventure, something to tell their friends at school. Not something real or to be taken seriously.

For all they knew they were alone. Their youthful,  _human_  kind of perception was unable to make out anyone else in the room at any rate. Perhaps they simply chose to see the bear minimum, let alone see past the veil to make out the slew of uninvited guests crowded round to bear witness to their séance. If they’d chosen to do this, then they might have seen the seven or eight uninvited guests and truly know their call had been answered. Although, perhaps not quite in the way they expected.

Moments after the question had left their mouths, a semi invited group had poured into the room, answering the call as if on instinct. Like moths to a flame, all of them knowing this visit was far from planned or even the reason for their being in the world of the living in the first place. Once they’d heard the call, however, it had been hard to resist and now here they were, gathered in a like a circle of fae or a small coven ready to bear witness to what came next. Not the best thing they could have summoned, but far from the worst. An air of curious amusement hung round them as they circled in, watching, waiting with almost as much anticipation as the ones who drew them here. They would have likely remained onlookers too, if some of its members had their way. However, there were members of this little group who had far better ideas than just watching now they were faced with the open temptation of the glass.

The redhead was the one who finally took the bait.  One, immaculate, manicured finger extended from out of the unseen. It’s owner looking down at the scene in front of her with glee, holding court among the others while she waited to pick her moment. This had to be done right. At least if she wanted to generate the correct effect. Another second passed. Then another and another. Enough for the four with their fingers on the glass to begin to lose their faith. It was then, just as it looked like the four might give up she struck; this one finger pressing lightly enough of the glass to guide it across the board, scraping like nails down a blackboard.

_Yes_

There was a gasp from all participants, both seen and unseen. It was a simulations whisper of a sound, although one side was still unable to hear the other. The young and naive staring in wonder at the glass then at each other in a mix of awe and triumph. Not one of them could have predicted this and now that they had an answer from the spirit realm, not one of them knew quite what to do. 

“Rangiku!”

The admonishment came out in a hiss, as if the one making it was half scared their four unobservant marks might here and the whole game would be given away. She’d been against this from the start and even now she kept her distance, arms folded over one another and the distaste for this break from observation written as clear as day all over her face.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Hush, Nanao – it’s only a little fun”

The protestor frowned, failing to see the appeal of this kind of fun, then looked towards their most senior member, who stood, a serene and motionless figure near the door hoping for back up. She was sorely mistaken. The Captain didn’t utter a word, merely stayed where she was; looking on with a sense of indulgence. Not that it stopped Nanao playing her hand again, more insistently this time.

“You said we were here to see if their silly game drew in any hollows – not this!”

It was no good, there were no back up here or from any other member of their gathering. The older woman waved her hand and that was that. Nanao opened her mouth again as if to protest but gave up. It was clear she was on to a loser with this one. So, she sighed and looked on. Surrendered but determined to remain disapproving for the time being.

A flutter of whispers rose up around the table. Phrases of wonder and doubt could be picked out as they twittered through the next options.  _Did someone move the glass? Was it you? Are you sure?_  They asked, each one suspecting the other in turn before admitting defeat. They were a trusting lot, their observers noted. A loyal bunch indeed and an admirable trait to see in a group. Although that loyalty certainly wasn’t enough to deter their wonderment for long, or put their observers off.

_“What now?”_

The cry went up among the four while Rangiku continued to hold court. She was the one nearest the table and the one in control the glass, the one who held all the cards on what happened next. Not that others didn’t see the appeal of this. Another moved forward, brushing against a table and making its crocheted cover crinkle and move as if caught in a breeze. If the four had been less caught up in their questions and next steps, they might have noticed such an obvious movement in a room so devoid of fresh air or breezes.

“I want a go!”

Rangiku waved away the interloper without looking at her, her hand swiping across empty air creating a draft of cold directed unintentionally at the table in the process. One of the four looked up at the air across his cheek but paid it no mind. How could it be important, he thought without really thinking at all, when there was so much else going on.

“Wait your turn Kiyone”

The younger, smaller woman let out a childish harrumph, but did as she was told, instead slipping back to peek over the other woman’s shoulder, craving a piece of the action.  From behind her, another came forward too, the three women bumping against each other in their eagerness to approach the table.

_“Are you a ghost?”_

The conflab around the table broke without warning; the question asked in an awe drenched whisper.  It nearly sent the observers reeling, suddenly aware of just how little these four knew about what they’ve let themselves in for. Ouija boards were not for the faint of heart, especially for those who decided to ask a question like that one. Perhaps it was for the best it was this particular group of spirits who happened upon the group rather than anything else.

Again, Rangiku took control of the glass, scraping it across the board in a stilted awkward crescent, across to the other side, coming to a creaking rest under another word.

_No_

The answer was honest enough. They weren’t ghosts in the strictest sense. Not that it stopped the four from frowning in confusion. It apparently hadn’t dawned on them that things other than ghosts could be reached through this means. Rangiku’s disregarded the confusion, ingored the warning daggers being shot at her the eyes of Nanao; this was far too much fun to stop now. It was only a little fun now, wasn’t it? Her hand stayed still on the glass, her eyes darting around her comrades, courting ideas for just where this should go next. The expressions were mixed, ranging from neutral to mischievous but offered nothing she could use.

_“So, what are you then?!”_

Where the Shinigami drew blank, the four gave in spades. They were getting bolder now too, their voices more certain as they made this almost demand on the circle of onlookers. Rangiku raised an eyebrow, searching again for the best answer to the petulant demand. This was harder than a yes or no by far

_“If it’s not a ghost then… maybe it’s a demon”_

The youngest of the group offered this assumption before any plan of action could be devised by the onlookers. It was voiced in a squeak of half terror, half excitement; as if the idea of a malevolent spirit could be even more thrilling than any other common or garden spook.  The others considered the idea with approval

_“Maybe”_

It was one who’d demanded they tell the group what they were. He seized on the idea greedily and ran with it, leaving his companions hanging on his every word as he turned back to the board and once again demanded.

_“are you a demon?”_

  _No._

Rangiku moved the glass, a shirt back and forth, like a head shake, the glass remaining adamantly on no throughout; once again the truth in its own way.  The disappointment in the room was palpable, now that they had an answer. The no was a let-down. That much was clear. The boldest of the four clicked his tongue in an impatient kind of way, then repeated his last demand, this time louder and slightly more insistently.

_“So, what are you then!?”_

He practically pouted in his desire for an answer to the question. Not that this made any of the gathered observers eager to provide them. There was an arrogance to him, a sense of entitlement to the information that was almost like a red rag to a bull. Perhaps that was what conjured the idea in the first place, or maybe she was just being difficult. Whatever it was, was enough for an idea to strike Rangiku. Her smile widened and after a moment she began to move the glass.  

_G.U.E.S.S._

The four spoke each letter as the glass moved, studying them one by one like some kind of ancient code, unfathomable until the whole word revealed. Task, complete and with a sense of pride and self-satisfaction, Rangiku took her finger off the glass and sat back to observe the four, pleased with her action. The rest of the group crowded in, eager to see just where things might go from here.

_“Guess?”_

Confusion reigned supreme around the table; the word repeated over and over again, as if the meaning couldn’t be less obvious to them. To the onlookers it was obvious, but then again this had been an idea born from one of their own, of course it made sense to them. Then the debate began, possible meaning after possible meaning, turned over and over again until talk turned to frustration that none of them able to work such a simple thing. The onlooker’s satisfaction turned from glee to disappointment and a confusion of their own. They just didn’t get it. Once again, the interest at the table began to wane while the watchers glanced at each other, the lot of them scrabbling amongst themselves for just what to do next. Rangiku was out of options, but that still didn’t stop her from reaching for the glass once more, perhaps hoping she could make it up as she went along. However, as she moved forward, another member of the group, sprung suddenly into action and stole her thunder, struck with her own idea of just what they could do next.

Rangiku was fast but Momo, who’d been quiet until now, was faster. Before anyone could say a word, her hand shot forward and fingers guiding the glass and spelling out another command if firm determined strokes. If the four had any inkling the one moving the glass. Her purpose soon became clear – if the four couldn’t guess what the kind of spirits here with them, then perhaps another kind of guessing game was in order.

Momo’s hand moved with an elegance Rangiku hadn’t been able to manage; a deft sweep across the board, then a space and then more, continuing onto an abrupt stop without warning, after offering an incentive.  A tantalising bargain for some so keen to converse with the spirit realm.

T.A.K.E 

G.UE.S.S

AND

 I.’.L.L  

A.N.S.W.E.R  

Y.O.U.R

 Q.U.E.ST.I.O.N.S.

The four looked none the wiser and the onlookers took a stange kind of relif in that. The offer they’d made was a risky one if they happened to lose. To answer questions asked by mortals about the spirit realm could open a pandora’s box, giving away details of the afterlife that no humans needed to know until they themselves entered soul society. Every one of them present were aware of that risk, however, not a single one of the onlookers voiced a complaint. There was an underlying confidence there, an unspoken certainty that this was nothing more than a bit of fun and that these four people, young as they were wouldn’t stand a chance of winning the chance to ask questions.  Especially, most of them thought if these particular humans struggled so much to understand such a simple guessing game.

So, despite this risk, Momo carried on. More sweeping, then more letters, the whole sentence spelt out bit by bit until the glass finally came to an end. Her task complete, it was only now that Momo saw fit to release the glass and return to her place at Nanao’s side, satisfied with the part she’d played in the proceedings. They surely must have the idea now, enough for the game to continue at any rate.  

_S.A.Y_

_A_

_L.E.T.T.ER_

A collective ahh escaped the four as the penny finally dropped. Everything fell into place with this new command and, new instructions now at their disposal, it appeared Momo’s game was one they were all too eager to play. The suggestions came all at once, vowels and consonants called out until finally, the glass remaining still with each wrong answer until finally….

“ _S?_ ”

The letter came from one of the more soft-spoken participants, a serious looking girl who’d stayed silent while the arrogant ringleader had made his demands called out this suggestion and waited for an answer. Furnished with an answer they could work with, the onlookers sprang into action once more, as keen to provide an answer to the little group as the young ones had been to guess letters. It was Kiyone who grabbed the glass now, rushing fast towards the table so that the candle flamed wavered violently against her invisible force, her face bright, eyes shining with euphoria at finally getting her long ago promised turn. Her hand moved deftly across the board, dragging the glass at a lightening pace until it came to rest in a familiar spot.

_Yes_

 Another gasp, a sense of success washed over the group at finally having a correct answer. They once again became bold, more letters called out again and again and again. There were more wrong guesses than right at first, but soon H was called, then, the I and N, called out by the small girl who’d suggested at first the one moving the glass just might be a demon. Every time a correct answer was uttered, the glass shuffled back and forth, never leaving yes as the word began to reveal itself.

Time ticked on, letter after letter revealed, until it was clear to the onlookers that this idea would soon be exhausted. There were only so many letters to guess and the longer the guesses continued, the more reluctant the onlookers came to stick to their end of the deal. The bargain had been a fine one to make when there was every chance the ones doing the guess might not get the right answer. However, they’d done better than anyone could expect and who knew what kind of questions they could answer if not kept busy. One by one they began to confer with one another, ideas tossed around, nothing seeming quite right. Another game might do the trick, but nothing seemed quite right to the gaggle of women watching letter after letter reveal itself, taking away the time they had to think and drawing them to an inevitable conclusion. 

Perhaps they really would have to answer any questions the four could come up with. They had offered after all.

However, all those doubts and next steps, vanished into the either with one careless move of a hand.  A reprieve from human curiosities was granted in the worst possible way. The arrogant ring leader called out another correct letter and Kiyone’s hand moved faster than ever before, offering a cocky little slide of the glass that soon got away from her. It overshot by a mile, Kiyone lunging forward to grab it to no avail.

“Kiyone!”

The scolding tones of Nanao shot across the room in a hiss somewhere between displeasure and panic, hoping now everyone could see what she was worried about.  Several pairs eyes noticed the same thing all at once and several pairs of hands flung themselves out, grasping and scrabbling for something that stayed stubbornly out of their grasp. The glass continued it’s steady trip toward the ground and it quickly dawned on the lot of them that they were chasing a hopeless situation.

It was far too late to salvage both the glass and their position. The damage was already done.  

The candle went out, a current of air sweeping across it in the rush to catch the glass, plunging the room into deeper shadow and the glass left the board, toppling to the ground and plunged the room into horror struck silence. For a moment, no one uttered a word. They just starred at one another, wondering what came next. Nanao looked vindicated, Unohana her usual serene self. The rest could only stare on in silence wondering where on earth they went from here.

The silence was broken by those at the table, the four of them speaking in unison, one over the other in hushed half terrified terms

_“Did you see that?”_

_“The candle”_

_“Yes!!”_

_“It’s an omen!”_

_“We’ve upset it”_

_“You shouldn’t have been so rude to it”_

_“What do we do?”_

_“I don’t know! What if it’s cursed us?”_

_“We could be cursed?”_

The panic among both those and the table and their watchers was palpable. The room descend into chaos and there wasn’t a single thing the watchers could do to stop it. They couldn’t be seen after all and the damage was already done. It was time to cut losses and call it a night.  Everything happened at once and, with recriminations ringing in their ears from a vindicated Nanao and the evidence of their capers left in the room, the group fled into the night in a blur of flash step and vanished back from whence they came.

Back in the room, an uneasy calm returned soon enough. The four at the table remained a while longer, muttering over just what their fate might be after such a sudden end to the proceedings. It was without doubt an evening none of them would forget in a hurry.

 


End file.
